This application seeks support for the second renewal of a T32 Training Grant awarded to the Scott Department of Urology at Baylor College of Medicine. This established program has trained one predoctoral student, 6 Ph.D. and 3 M.D. fellows with an additional fellow currently in training. The research emphasis of this program is in the areas pediatric urology/genitourinary development, basic prostate biology, health services research and male reproductive biology. The training faculty includes 10 Ph.D/M.D., Ph.D. faculty and 4 M.D.s. Dr. Lamb will continue to serve as Program Director of the Fellowship training program. The major research areas in the program include: genetics and genomics of genitourinary developmental defects, prostate biology, cell biology, steroid hormone receptors and growth factor signaling, male reproductive biology, genetics, cell cycle control, human benign prostatic hyperplasia, gene therapy and gene disruption. The trainees will be Ph.D. and M.D. fellows and summer undergraduate students who participate in the Summer Medical and Research Training Program at Baylor (SMART Program). Our program attracts highly qualified trainees who seek intensive and substantial research training in urologic research with an emphasis on clinical translation. We have a defined recruitment plan that emphasizes the recruitment of women and minorities. The strengths of the training environment include highly respected, well-funded, experienced faculty, the high ranking national ranking for NIH funding of a Urology department, a structured mentoring program and required coursework, a cell biology graduate program with relevant course work and depth in both cell biology and genetics. Our long-term goal is to train these young investigators to successfully compete for peer-reviewed funding and eventually to increase basic and translational research efforts in Urology. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Our goal is to continue to train new investigators to become urologic researchers. There is a significant need for advanced research in the areas of pediatric urology, male reproductive biology, health services research and benign prostatic disease. It is only through research advances that the field of urology will advance and continue to improve patient care.